Promises
by oatniel
Summary: When Flora is attacked on a night out, it's Luke that saves her - but, in doing that, is killed himself...Now she must learn to cope without the only man she ever loved.


**A/N: Heya! It's been a while since I uploaded any Professor Layton fics, so I hope you enjoy this one! Please review! :)**

**Promises**

What would you do if you were in that situation? If you were stood there, listening whilst she cried, whilst he laughed, wanting to jump in and save her, knowing that it may result in the both of you being killed...What would you do? Don't know? Neither did Luke. And I wish he had. You see, I was that girl, the one he tried to save - The one that, if it hadn't been for him, would've died that night - Killed by a moustached maniac in a dark alleyway. He was a hero...My hero. He didn't think about himself - Never did. Then again, he never thought about anything. He would just make snap decisions without any thought, even the ones that change your life...And the ones that end them. You see, he did save me, and it killed him...

It was ironic, but the best night of my life turned out to be the worst. I was with him for most of it. He was lovely. True to himself - A man of his word - Who would never break a promise. I felt lucky that he'd chosen me, that I was the one he loved. It'd been 6 months since we first realised that this was the way we felt. He'd said it at first. He was acting nervously all night! Then he just said it -

"I love you"

I said...Well, what is there to say?

"Thank you"

"I love you, too"

I should of said that, but I didn't believe him at first. I didn't mean to say it, but I did...

"What? Really? Are you kidding?"

He said...Well, what could he say?

"Yes, you silly cow - I'm only kidding!"

"No - I'd never joke about something like that!"

I couldn't have answered that question. I would have been offended! Luke wasn't...

"I mean it - I'd take a bullet for you, Flora..."

Like I said, a man of his word...

The last night we spent together was the most amazing night...Although, I couldn't help thinking he was trying to ask me something...We'd been to dinner, we'd been dancing, and then we'd just walked and walked. He'd obviously planned the whole night, right down to the last detail. It wasn't just another of his snap decisions. He just wanted it to work, and it did - That is of course before...Well, before Don Poalo made an appearance...We were just walking, when he suddenly grabbed me. Luke screamed - I screamed. He just laughed, madly...He'd been drinking - I could smell it on him. Then I heard him speak. I could just about make out what he was saying in his slurred, drunken voice...

"Heh heh heh - I've got you now! Your Layton won't know what's hit him?"

That's when he took out the gun.

I tried to wrestle it off him, but he threw me to the ground - Then I heard it:

First, a loud gunshot peirced the air, and then, Luke shouting...

"No! Flora!"

He fell beside me, blood coming from his chest...He turned to me -

"Flora...We'll...We'll...I'll be okay, won't I?"

I knew it would be wrong to lie to him, and I knew that this was the last chance I would get to tell him...

"I love you, Luke Triton...I'll love you forever...Don't leave me..."

"I'll never leave you...I'll never leave you, Flora...I love you too much...I promise I'll never leave you..."

But as I cradeled him in my arms, crying onto the sleeve of his blazer, it became apparent that this was one promise he couldn't keep...

Luke was dead.

* * *

Two weeks later, I watched as the Professor held the phone in his trembling hand...

"Thank you, Inspector...I'll tell her...I'm sure she will...Goodbye..."

He placed down the phone, and sighed -

"Flora, that was the Inspector..."

"Chelmey?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"They've found something in Luke's blazer pocket...The one he was wearing when...When..."

He didn't want to finish the sentence...He knew he had to keep strong...For me...

"What did they find, Professor?"

"A...A ring...An engagment ring...With your name engraved on the inside..."

I just broke down...Nothing anyone could say could comfort me at that moment...If Luke had asked me that question that night, I would have said yes -

And that's a promise...

**Okay - I know it's a bit depressing, but I hardly ever write anything angsty! Like I said - Revieeeeeew!!!**


End file.
